For a mechanism which stops a rotor at a specified position exceeding one revolution with respect to a body under diagnosis such as a gantry used in an X-ray CT, a stopper becomes necessary to avoid overrunning. One type of conventional stopper consists of a stopper mounting shaft which is installed on the same axis as the rotor rotating shaft and coupled to a drive motor via reduction gears and as a result rotates less than one revolution, a stopper which is installed on this stopper mounting shaft and a stopper contact member on a rotor, wherein when the rotor rotates in the direction away from the stopper, the stopper rotates in the same direction as the rotor but at a slower speed than the rotor and the stopper contact member on the rotor after having turned one revolution clashes against the stopper, thereby stopping the rotor. Another type of conventional stopper consists of a cam which is coupled to a motor to rotate a rotor via reduction gears and a limit switch which is actuated by this cam, wherein when the rotor rotates at an angle exceeding a specified range, the power supplied to the motor is turned off by actuating the limit switch, causing the rotor to stop with the brakes on. The disadvantage of these conventional stoppers is that they require reduction gears, which increases cost and reduces reliability.